


Tasapaino

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baskervillessa Johniin tarttuu virus, joka tekee hänestä neron. Kun infektio etenee ja Johnin hermosto alkaa rappeutua, alkaa kilpajuoksu aikaa vastaan. Pohjautuu <i>Flowers for Algernon</i> -elokuvaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasapaino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341311) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



> Käännöksen betat: [Jolandina](http://jolandina.livejournal.com) & [Sisilja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja)  
> Tätä ficciä oli hauska suomentaa, olen nimittäin opiskellut useita vuosia biokemiaa, joten pystyin käyttämään asiantuntemustani hyväksi. Ficissä on jokseenkin tieteellisiä osia, mutta ei tarvitse olla maisteri pystyäkseen lukemaan sen. Vaikka jokaista sanaa tai asiaa ei ymmärtäisi, sanoma käy kyllä selville ilmankin :)
> 
> Suurkiitokset [Sisiljalle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja), joka toi tämän ficin tietooni ja auttoi betaamisen lisäksi myös kääntämisprosessissa. Järjettömän suuret kiitokset myös Jolandinalle, joka on alalla itsekin ja joka jaksoi tarkistaa faktoja kerta toisensa jälkeen. Jollen tietämys alalta onkin huomattavasti tuoreempaa kuin omani! Tää ei olisi onnistunut ilman teitä, kiitos <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Hox! En omista Sherlock Holmes -fandomia enkä sen hahmoja. Kunnia lankeaa niin Sir Arthur Conan Doylelle kuin Steven Moffatille & Mark Gatissille. En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa tai harmia kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä puupennin palastakaan.**

"Hyvä Jumala."

John vannoo näkevänsä seinällä jättiläismäisen nelijalkaisen olennon varjon ja perääntyy. Kun hän törmää laboratoriopöydän jalkaan, hän joutuu ottamaan kädellään tukea pysyäkseen pystyssä. Hän ei huomaa sitä aluksi; ei koska peto murisee ja hänen hiuksensa nousevat kauhusta pystyyn. Sydän hakkaa ja hänen täytyy liikkua, päästä ulos. Ovi ei avaudu, joten John kömpii häkkiin ja pyytää Sherlockia tulemaan äkkiä, _äkkiä_ —

Vasta kun laboratorion räikeät valot syttyvät ja Sherlock vakuuttaa, että kaikki on taas hyvin, silloin John huomaa.

Se on uponnut puoliksi hänen ranteeseensa.

_____

Leikkaussalissa neulanpistojen varalle on omat käytäntönsä. John muistaa selailleensa powerpointesityksen veren kautta leviävistä taudinaiheuttajista ennen kuin aloitti työnsä. Silloin se oli tuntunut vain yhdeltä vaaditulta harjoitusosiolta, pieneltä präntiltä joka pitää lukea ennen allekirjoittamista. Hänen olisi pitänyt perehtyä asiaan paremmin.

"Oletko varma ettet halua tehdä tätä kahden kesken?" tohtori Stapleton kysyy ja vilkaisee Sherlockia.

"Hän saisi sen selville joka tapauksessa", John vastaa.

"Käsitän", Stapleton sanoo ja katsoo papereitaan. "Tohtori Watson. Ensinnäkin neulassa olleen aineen tutkimus on äärimmäisen salaista. Täällä meillä on käytössä sellaisiakin valvottuja aineita ja menetelmiä, joita perinteisissä tutkimusryhmissä vältellään erilaisten eettisten syiden vuoksi."

"Säästäkää meidät palopuheilta", Sherlock sanoo.

Tohtori Stapletonin kunniaksi on sanottava, ettei hän väistä Johnin katsetta kertoessaan, että tähän on tarttunut virus.

_____

> **NSV-infektioon liittyvä kognitiivisen toiminnan lisääntyminen  
>  Abstrakti**
> 
> Neurospesifinen virus (NSV) löydettiin vuonna 2009 _Pan troglodytes_ päälahkosta isolaation vuoksi eristäytyneestä simpanssiheimosta. Aiemmissa julkaisuissa on todistettu, että heikosta tarttuvuudesta huolimatta virus voi tarttua eritteiden välityksellä. Infektiomekanismia ei ole vielä selvitetty, mutta virus vaikuttaa ensisijaisesti hermostoon. Tutkimuksessa verrattiin NSV:llä infektoitujen simpanssien (n = 4) kognitiivisia kykyjä vertailueläimiin (n = 5). Satunnaisesti suoritetuissa tehtävissä infektoidut koe-eläimet osoittivat johdonmukaisesti huomattavasti korkeampaa kognitiivista toimintaa. Löydökset ovat oleellisia, kun kehitellään mahdollisia käyttötarkoituksia virukselle tai sen toimintamekanismille hermoston kehityksen poikkeavuuksien korjaamiseksi.

_____

"Uskomatonta", John sanoo, kun he ovat taksissa matkalla takaisin 221B:hen. "Miten hemmetissä tiedeyhteisö ei vaahtoa viruksesta tämän enempää? Olen lukenut takaisin palattuani miltei jokaisen BMJ:n numeron, eikä yhdessäkään edes mainita asiasta."

"En ole lainkaan yllättynyt. Hallitus pystyy salailemaan monia asioita", Sherlock vastaa ja katsoo ulos ikkunasta. "Tämä tuskin kuuluu edes pahimpien joukkoon."

"Mutta tämä... tämä voisi muuttaa koko neurologian alan! Ja he vain pidättelevät tietoa toivoen tekevänsä sen avulla mitä... supersotilaita?"

Sherlock kääntyy ja hymyilee leveästi. "Ei kuulosta kovinkaan reilulta. Melkoinen pettymys meille, jotka olemme hioneet älyämme vuosikaudet."

John hieroo käsillään kasvojaan ja nauraa. "Tietysti otat kaiken henkilökohtaisesti."

Sherlock vilkaisee Johnia. Hän kurottaa kädellään, aivan kuin olisi tarttumassa Johnia käsivarresta, mutta jättää liikkeen kesken.

"Olen suhteellisen varma, että kaikki sujuu hyvin", hän sanoo. "On vain pienen pieni mahdollisuus, että neulassa oli tarpeeksi ainetta vaikuttaakseen ihmiseen. Lisäksi neula ei osunut yhteenkään suureen verisuoneen, ja ranteesta on pitkä matka veri-aivoesteeseen. Minusta on todennäköistä, että immuunijärjestelmäsi hoitelee viruksen, ennen kuin se ehtii aiheuttaa todellista vahinkoa. Oletteko samaa mieltä kanssani, tohtori?"

John hieroo edelleen otsaansa, mutta kuulostaa kiitolliselta sanoessaan: "Taidat olla oikeassa."

_____

John huomaa eron ensimmäisen kerran, kun saa paperihommien muodostaman suman purettua alle kolmessa tunnissa. Papereiden pyörittely on edelleen tylsää, eikä John osaa käyttää sairaalan potilastietokantaohjelmia sen paremmin kuin ennenkään. Sanat vain virtaavat helpommin; aivan kuin ne ohittaisivat hänen aivonsa ja hyppäisivät suoraan hänen sormistaan lomakkeelle.

Hän lounastaa kanttiinissa. Sarah pitää hänelle seuraa aina, kun heidän vuoronsa sattuvat yksiin, ja joskus Mollykin istuu heidän kanssaan. Läheisessä pöydässä istuu kaksi intialaista lääkäriä, jotka lounastavat aina yhtä aikaa Johnin kanssa. He puhuvat punjabia. John huomaa kuuntelevansa heidän keskusteluaan puolella korvalla ja oivaltaa seuraavansa sen rytmiä. Hän poimii puheesta todennäköisiä substantiiveja ja verbejä vain kuuntelemalla äänensävyjen eroja.

Uusi potilas kertoo Johnille laihtuneensa miltei kolme kiloa viimeisen kuukauden aikana tekemättä mitään poikkeuksellista. Hän kertoo ripuloineensa jatkuvasti ja että toisinaan nieleminen tekee kipeää. John tuskin vilkaisee naisen verikokeiden tuloksia ennen kuin hän ajattelee _Zollinger-Ellisonin syndrooma_ ja on oikeassa. Hän ei ole koskaan törmännyt siihen ollessaan lääkärinä, mutta muistaa täydellisesti lukeneensa siitä vuosia sitten, perusopintojensa aikana.

_____

Mycroft saapuu 221B:hen kansio kädessään. Sherlock pitää katseensa kirjassa, jota on lukemassa, ja sanoo: "Mene pois."

"Hei", John sanoo. Hän puhdistaa altaasta koaguloitunutta sianverta, koska Sherlockille biohasardi on tuntematon käsite. Hänen käsivarsiaan särkee, sillä hän on jo jynssännyt puolet keittiöstä.

"En viivy kauaa", Mycroft vakuuttaa Sherlockille. "Tulin vain tuomaan tämän Johnille. Polta se lukemisen jälkeen."

"Voisitko laittaa sen tuohon pöydälle— kiitos. Hienoa."

Kun Mycroft on lähtenyt, Sherlock viskaa välittömästi kirjansa sivuun ja loikkaa kansion kimppuun. John haluaa riisua kumihanskansa ja komentaa Sherlockin kerrankin siivoamaan omat sotkunsa. Sen sijaan hän kaataa lisää soodaa yksinäiselle veritahralle ja vilkuilee Sherlockia nurkkasilmällä.

Sherlock selailee kansiota kylväen paperiliittimiä ympäriinsä. Hän vilkaisee tilastoja ja pysähtyy vain kerran lukemaan. John jatkaa jynssäämistä vielä muutaman minuutin ajan. Häntä hirvittää saada selville lisää viruksesta. Tämä asia ei voi ratketa enää hyvin.

Ennen pitkää John heittää sienen altaaseen ja istuu Sherlockia vastapäätä. Sherlock ojentaa hänelle lukemansa sivut, ja John alkaa lukea.

Viisitoista minuuttia myöhemmin John havahtuu siihen, että Sherlock tökkää hänen kättään. Hän nostaa katseensa nähdäkseen artikkelin, jota Sherlock on lukemassa.

John silmäilee abstraktin (... _koe-eläimistä apinat ymmärtävät kuvakielistä kirjoitusta neljän viikon kuluttua infektoinnista_ ...) ja naurahtaa ilottomasti.

"Niin", John sanoo palaten jälleen oman artikkelinsa pariin. "Tulee mieleen apinat ja kirjoituskoneet sekä Shakespeare."

Siltä varalta, että Sherlock katsoisi häntä epäilevästi, John teeskentelee syventyvänsä kädessään pitämäänsä paperiin.

_____

"Tunnetko olosi erilaiseksi?" Sherlock kysyy kaksi viikkoa Baskervillen jälkeen.

John kohauttaa harteitaan ja murskaa lisää pippuria oliiviöljyn sekaan. He istuvat sangen viihtyisässä ravintolassa, jonne Sherlock odottaa uusimman epäiltynsä saapuvan. Hän aikoo todistaa miestä koskevan teoriansa. John on valtavan nälkäinen, Sherlock sen sijaan on vain repinyt leipäpalansa pieneksi silpuksi.

"Ei yllättäviä älykkyydenpuuskia?" Sherlock painostaa. "Ei ajatusvirtaa, jonka perässä et meinaa pysyä?"

"Luen nykyään nopeammin", John sanoo ja jatkaa: "Miksi sinulla on kolme leipäpalaa, ellet aio syödä niitä?"

_____

Tiistai-iltapäivänä John istuu toimistossaan ja oivaltaa, että pystyy lukemaan kokonaisen sivullisen tekstiä muutamassa hetkessä. Aivan kuin hänen mielensä poimisi sanat paperilta ja järjestelisi ne aivojen eri osiin, joissa ne prosessoidaan samanaikaisesti. Hän näkee sanojen muodostamia kuvioita ja muistaa pikkutarkasti yksittäisiä lauseita.

Hän ei tiedä ollako helpottunut vai pettynyt, kun hän uteliaisuuttaan palauttaa mieleensä neljä sivullista Kantin "Puhtaan järjen kritiikistä" eikä siltikään ymmärrä sitä yhtään enempää kuin ennen.

_____

> **Mutaatio NSV-viruksessa sallii lajienvälisen infektion simpanssista hiireen  
>  Abstrakti**
> 
> Kahden virusperäisen glykoproteiini-75:n positiivisesti varautuneen käännöksen (35–40, 152–157) muokkaaminen mahdollistaa NSV-viruksen siirtymisen lajien välillä simpanssista hiireen. Vaikka viruksen infektiomekanismia ei ole vieläkään tarkalleen selvitetty, matalan leviämisnopeuden ja samanlaisten oireiden perusteella uskotaan, että hiiren NSV-virus käyttäytyy kuten alkuperäinen. Löydös osoittaa huomattavaa edistymistä NSV-viruksen tutkimuksessa, sillä sen johdosta jatkotutkimuksia voidaan suorittaa _in vivo_ tehokkaammilla eläinmalleilla.

_____

Sherlockin tekstiviesti johdattaa Johnin Batterseaan, jossa on sattunut huumeisiin liittyviä kuolemia. Kyseessä ei ole tavallinen jengien välienselvittely, vaan sen sijaan kolmen varakkaan, silmäätekevän henkilön ruumiit on sullottu yökerhon takapihan roskasäiliöihin. Heidän ihoonsa, sydämen kohdalle, on neulottu punainen ruusu, ja heidän suuhunsa sullottu pieni muovipussi on täynnä heroiini-kokaiinisekoitusta.

Sherlock kumartuu uusimman ruumiin ääreen suurennuslasi ojossa. John saapuu paikalle juuri ajoissa kuullakseen Sherlockin toruvan Lestradea: "Sinun olisi pitänyt kutsua minut aiemmin."

"Tapaus annettiin minulle vasta tänä aamuna", Lestrade vastaa ja nyökkää Johnille tervehdykseksi.

John nappaa kumihanskaparin todistusaineistoa keräävän tiimin varusteista ja kyykistyy alastoman ruumiin vierelle.

"Kuolinaika?" Sherlock kysyy vetäen naisen leuan auki yhdellä sormella. Hänen katseensa on nauliintunut valkoista jauhetta sisältävään pakettiin, ja lyhyen, järjettömän hetken ajan John kuvittelee Sherlockin kysyvän, voiko hän testata huumetta.

John taivuttaa naisen käsivartta — se on melko jäykkä. "Arviolta noin kahdeksan tuntia sitten. Mittasiko joku hänen lämpötilansa?"

Sherlock huiskauttaa torjuvasti kättään. "Ei hyötyä. Aiemmin päivällä satoi." Hän pyyhkäisee sormellaan ihoon neulottua ruusua. "Kuolinsyy?"

Ruumiissa ei ole merkkejä väkivallasta. "Myrkky?"

"Yhdeltäkään aiemmalta ei löytynyt verestä mitään", Lestrade puuttuu puheeseen.

"Tukehtuminen", John ehdottaa.

"Hmm", Sherlock sanoo.

"Epäilty on luultavasti hautausurakoitsija", John lisää.

Tällä kertaa Sherlock todellakin katsoo häntä, mutta John ei tiedä, onko Sherlock yllättynyt. "Tänään et käykään tavallisen hitaalla."

Lestrade ristii kätensä rinnalleen. "Mitä minulta meni ohi?"

"Ruusun ompelemiseen käytetyt pistot on tehty rutiinilla", John sanoo. "Sen lisäksi hänen meikkinsä näyttää koskemattomalta. Jos hän olisi ollut hereillä eikä huumattu, hän olisi itkenyt kuolemansa hetkellä. Joku korjasi meikin jälkeenpäin. Hautausurakoitsija täyttää molemmat vaatimukset."

"Voisi olla myös naiskirurgi", Sherlock sanoo. "Tuo oli vain onnekas arvaus, ellet sattunut huomaamaan formaldehydiä."

John katsoo poispäin ruumiista. "Hänen suussaan oleva paketti."

"Värjääntynyt violetiksi", Sherlock nyökkää.

Kun he lähtevät rikospaikalta ja John on huitomassa heille taksia, Sherlock koskettaa hänen olkaansa ja kysyy: "Oletko varma, ettet tunne oloasi erilaiseksi?"

"Ehkä vähän", John myöntää.

_____

Tohtori Stapleton aloittaa päivittäisen puhelinkeskustelun sanomalla: "Arvostamme todella, kuinka paljon olet uhrannut meille aikaasi", ja John tietää, että hänellä on edessään reissu Baskervilleen. Hän on odottanut sitä siitä lähtien, kun Mycroft toi kansion.

"Tulevana sunnuntaina on kulunut kolmekymmentä päivää", Stapleton jatkaa. "Et joutuisi edes ottamaan töistä vapaata. Tarjoamme majoituksen sekä korvauksen vaivoistasi."

"Sopii", John sanoo, "mutta joudutte tarjoamaan myös kuljetuksen."

_____

"Lähden tietysti mukaan", Sherlock sanoo, kun John kertoo hänelle viikonloppumatkastaan. Sherlock lukee sanomalehteä aamutakissaan ja tasapainottelee puhelintaan polvellaan. Ei siis uusia tapauksia ratkottavaksi.

"Ei sinun tarvitse", John sanoo laskien salkkunsa sen omalle paikalle hänen tuolinsa viereen. "Koko reissu tulee olemaan varsin yksitoikkoinen. Joudun luultavasti juoksemaan testeissä aamusta iltaan. Kuolet tylsyyteen."

"Tyhmyyksiä", Sherlock vastaa ja taittelee sanomalehden pois. "Olen varma, että löydän itselleni mielekästä tekemistä."

Sherlockin lupaus kuulostaa pahaenteiseltä. John on varma että tulee myöhemmin katumaan päätöstään, mutta koska hän ei halua matkustaa neljää tuntia yksin, hän ilmoittaa Sherlockille, että lähtö on lauantai-iltana.

_____

John ei kuuntele tohtori Stapletonin ohjeita ennen älykkyystestiä, koska hänen huomionsa herpaantuu tutkimusassistentin älähtäessä "pyydän, älkää koskeko siihen" joka kerta, kun Sherlock vaeltaa liian lähelle kalliilta näyttävää laitetta. Käy kuitenkin ilmi, että testinä käytetään Ravenin matriiseja, joten Johnin tarvitsee vain klikata oikeaa vastausta jokaisen kuvan kohdalla, minkä jälkeen testi jatkuu seuraaviin kysymyksiin.

Kun John on valmis, hän löytää Sherlockin Stapletonin pöydän äärestä käymässä häpeämättömästi läpi tämän muistiinpanoja. Sherlock kohottaa katseensa, kun John astuu sisään.

"Missä tohtori Stapleton on?"

"Ei tietoa", Sherlock vastaa katsoen jälleen laboratoriomuistiinpanoja. "Miten sujui?"

"En tiedä, kertovatko he edes tuloksia", John sanoo ja istuu Sherlockia vastapäätä. "Tuplasokkokoe?"

"Ei se voi olla tuplasokko, koska tiedät tartunnastasi", Sherlock huomauttaa. "Testiin oli varattu tunti ja selvitit sen neljässäkymmenessä minuutissa. Olet turhan vaatimaton."

"Ei se ollut niin vaikea", John vastaa ja vetää yhden päiväkirjoista eteensä. "Pääsenköhän näkemään tartunnan saaneita eläimiä?"

_____

"Nähdään kahden viikon kuluttua", tohtori Stapleton sanoo hyvästiksi, kun John lähtee Baskervillesta. Majuri Barrymore saattaa heidät ulos sanomatta sanaakaan, irvistää vain Sherlockille ojentaessaan Johnille laina-auton avaimet.

Sherlock on salakuljettanut takkinsa alla papereita, John on varma että ne sisältävät luottamuksellista tietoa, ja selailee niitä Johnin ajaessa takaisin majataloon. John pohtii itsekseen, soittaakohan joku myöhemmin heidän peräänsä varmistaakseen, että arkaluontoiset tiedot pysyvät edelleen salaisina.

Päivällisellä Sherlock paloittelee kalansa pieniksi paloiksi ja syö niistä vain pari. John hotkii kasvislasagnensa kymmenessä minuutissa ja yrittää olla moittimatta lihanpuutetta majatalon ruokalistalla. Hän koettaa myös olla katsomatta Sherlockin lautasta liian usein.

"Ymmärrätkö, miksi käytän mielenpalatsia?" Sherlock kysyy ja sipertää mainiota kalaansa vieläkin pienemmiksi paloiksi. John haluaisi tarrata hänen ranteeseensa ja kieltää tuhoamasta ruokaa.

"Tavallaan", John sanoo. "On kaiketi helpompaa järjestellä asioita avaruudellisesti. Helpompaa luetteloida muistoja, jotta ne löytyvät halutessa." Hän kaapii lautastaan haarukalla.

"Voin opettaa sinua, jos haluat", Sherlock tarjoutuu. "Uskon että kykenet siihen nyt." Hän siemaisee _Pinot Grigiota_ , jonka valitsi juomaksi kalalle jota ei syönyt, ja kallistaa päätään. "Voit tilata toisenkin annoksen."

John ei tiedä, miksi on niin nälkäinen, ja häntä nolottaa, että Sherlock on huomannut. "En aio tilata toista annosta."

Sherlock laskee viinilasinsa pöydälle ja työntää lautasensa kohti Johnia. "Ota sitten minun."

John harkitsee hetken kieltäytyvänsä, mutta hän todellakin haluaa syödä kalaa. Hän vilkaisee ympärilleen ennen kuin poimii ruuat Sherlockin lautaselta.

"Haluatko oppia?" Sherlock kysyy tarttuen jälleen lasiinsa. "Saisit ajatuksesi paljon tehokkaammin järjesteltyä."

_____

Aluksi John käyttää 221B:tä ajatustensa järjestelemiseen. Olohuoneessa ovat kaikki Sherlockiin liittyvät muistot: vanhat tapaukset ovat papereina pöydällä, paikat joissa Sherlock saattaa lymyillä ollessaan poissa kotoa on rutistettu lappusille kallon sisään. Sotamuistot on suljettu samaan yöpöydän laatikkoon, jossa John säilyttää asettaan suttupaperipinon alla. Ajatuksissaan John kykenee lukitsemaan laatikon.

Keittiö on varattu lääketieteelle. Pöydällä lojuvat kirjeet edustavat viimeisimpiä potilaita, jokaiselle on omansa, ja jos John avaa kuoren, hän näkee mielessään potilashistorian. Kaappeihin hän on laittanut oppikirjat, ja kun tila uhkaa loppua, John säilöö niitä myös uuniin.

John on suorastaan ahminut tutkimusartikkeleita vapaa-aikanaan, koska niiden lukeminen ja ymmärtäminen pitää hänen mielensä kiireisenä. Hän tulee levottomaksi, jos ei ajattele mitään. Ihmiskehon mysteerin selvittäminen on äärettömän paljon mielenkiintoisempaa kuin se, mitä hän aikoo syödä päivälliseksi tai mitä Sarah ajattelee hänen uudesta tavastaan istua pitkiä aikoja lounaan jälkeen hiljaa ja vain tuijottaa ikkunasta ulos.

John oivaltaa, että sellaista on olla Sherlock.

_____

> **NSV tunkeutuu hermosoluihin sitoutumalla reseptoreihin Ap52, NF25 ja LGUR-gamma  
>  Abstrakti**
> 
> Neurospesifinen virus (NSV) on aivokudosspesifinen lentivirus, joka löydettiin jo 2009, mutta joka on yhä kehnosti karakterisoitu. Tässä artikkelissa esitellään kolme potentiaalista reseptoria, joihin virus sitoutuu: Ap52, NF25 sekä LGUR-gamma. Niistä jokaista löytyy pääasiallisesti hermokudoksesta. Potentiaaliset reseptorit löydettiin tutkimalla proteiini-proteiini-interaktioita, ja tulokset varmistettiin konfokaalimikroskopialla eri tasojen avulla. HCN-1-solujen ekspressio vaimennettiin transfektoimalla si-RNA jokaiselle löydetylle reseptorille. Sekä villityypin että vaimennetut HCN-1-solut infektoitiin NSV-viruksella, ja niiden toimintaa seurattiin 48 tunnin ajan. Virusinfektio indusoi nopeaa jakaantumista sekä rajattua eriytymistä villityypin soluissa, kun taas vaimennetut solut jakaantuivat huomattavasti hitaammin. Tulokset tullaan varmentamaan _in vivo_ käyttäen ehdollisesti inaktivoituja hiirikantoja.

_____

Sherlock on vallannut puolet keittiönpöydästä rakentaakseen rikospaikan miniatyyrimallin leipälaatikosta sekä parsakaalin palasista. John vilkaisee sitä aamulla mennessään keittämään kahvia, ennen kuin hänen täytyy lähteä vastaanotolle. "Haluatko sinäkin?"

"Sokerilla, kiitos", Sherlock vastaa. Hän makaa sohvalla käsivarsi heitettynä silmille.

"Mikäs tämä on tässä pöydällä?" John kysyy, kun kahvinkeitin alkaa pulputtaa.

"Murha", Sherlock vastaa pahaenteisesti.

John nostaa kaksi mukia kaapista pöydälle. Hän kumartuu keittiön pöydän ääreen ja tutkii mallia — suolasirotin on kumottu kyljelleen, ja Sherlock on merkinnyt tarralapuilla jokaisen alakerran sisäänkäynnin leipälaatikosta, jonka täytyy olla rakennus, jossa uhri murhattiin. Sherlock on laskenut mahdollisia luodin lentoratoja seinistä suolasirottimeen, yhtälöt on raapustettu puolihuolimattomasti. Suolasirotin on ilmeisesti uhri.

John palaa takaisin kahvinkeittimelle ja kaataa mukit täyteen. Hän sekoittaa kaksi lusikallista sokeria toiseen mukiin, ennen kuin ojentaa sen Sherlockille.

Sherlock vilkaisee ylös ottaessaan mukinsa vastaan.

"Oletko varma, että uhri edes ammuttiin rakennuksessa?" John kysyy kietoen sormensa kahvimukinsa ympärille. "Entä jos ruumis vain tuotiin sinne?"

_____

> _Löysin luodinkappaleita viemäristä. Kysy Mollylta, onko ylimääräistä raatoa. – SH_
> 
> _Ei ole. – JW_
> 
> _Sairaalassa on ballistista geeliä. – SH_
> 
> _En varasta yhtään mitään. – JW_
> 
> _Osta gelatiinia kun käyt kaupassa. Se on lopussa. – SH_

_____

Sherlock vaatii Johnia kotiin tekstiviestillä, mutta John kieltäytyy, koska hän on kehittänyt itselleen päänsäryn puoli viideltä saapuneen potilaan aikana. Kun hän palaa kotiin, hän ottaa kaksi aspiriinia ja puolen tunnin torkut. Herättyään hän voi hieman paremmin.

Koska Sherlock on nalkuttanut gelatiinista ja koska heillä ei ole enää vihanneksia, John heittää repun selkäänsä ja lähtee ulos. Samalla kun hän kiertelee kaupassa, hän pohtii keinoja vähentää stenttien pyörteistä virtausta. Hän ei halua ajatella päänsärkyään eikä sitä, että se johtuu todennäköisesti viruksesta.

John toimii automaattiohjauksella. Hän muistaa ostaa järjettömän kallista appelsiinimehua, juuri sitä josta Sherlock pitää. Hän kuitenkin keskittyy liikaa olemaan ajattelematta päänsärkyään, joten muistaa gelatiinin vasta, kun on jo korttelin päässä kaupasta. John harkitsee sanovansa _"vitut siitä"_ , mutta palaa lopulta takaisin kauppaan.

_____

"Miten käytät paikkamenetelmää?" Sherlock kysyy. Hän on ollut vaiti ja vain heitellyt palloa seinään 221B:ssä viimeisen kahdenkymmenen minuutin ajan.

"Mitä?" John kohottaa katseensa sanomalehdestä, jonka luki jo vartti sitten etu- ja takaperin. Hän on pohtinut taloussaartojen vaikutusta teknologian kehittymiseen kansainvälisellä tasolla, siitä oli maininta erään artikkelin sivulauseessa, ja kun hän nyt katsoo Sherlockia, hän näkee vain pallon olotilan muutoksen parabolisena yhtälönä, liike-energiasta potentiaalienergiaan ja takaisin liike-energiaan. Hän räpäyttää silmiään, ja kaavat häviävät.

"Mitä paikkaa käytät ajatustesi avaruudelliseen järjestelemiseen?"

"Ai", John tajuaa. "Käytän 221B:tä."

Sherlock heittää pallon seinään muutaman kerran, ja sanoo sitten: "Taisin odottaa jotain laajempaa."

"Käytän myös Afganistania", John lisää. "Eiväthän ne liity toisiinsa, mutta olen siirtänyt lääketieteelliset muistot sinne."

Sherlock laittaa pallon syrjään ja katsoo Johnia. "Aavikolla ei ole tunnistettavia osa-alueita."

"En mielelläni jaottele tieteellisiä asioita kategorioihin", John myöntää.

_____

> _Roehamptonin klubi, 10 minuuttia. – SH_

_____

Miehen takaraivo on murskattu golfmailalla.

"Hirvittävää", klubin johtaja toistelee, kun Sherlock nostaa ruumista peittävää lakanaa. "Kerrassaan hirvittävää. Mitään tämänkaltaista ei ole koskaan tapahtunut meillä."

"Kuka löysi hänet?" Sherlock kysyy. "Milloin? Vastatkaa nopeasti."

"Puutarhuri", johtaja sanoo. "Vasta puoli tuntia sitten."

"Hän on ollut kuolleena paljon pidempään", John sanoo kumartumatta mittaamaan ruumiin lämpötilaa tai kuolonkankeuden edistymistä. Sherlock vetää lakanan kokonaan pois ja kiertelee ruumista suurennuslasin kanssa.

"Tänne pääsevät vain jäsenet ja henkilökunta", johtaja kertoo heille. "Herra Keinon oli yksin lopettaessaan pelaamisen, eikä kukaan muu ollut kirjannut itseään siihen aikaan lähelle tätä reikää."

John seuraa vierestä, kun Sherlock nostaa miehen kättä ja tutkii kynsiä, avaa suun nähdäkseen hampaiden murtuneen, kun mies kaatui kiveykselle. Hänen mieleensä pulpahtaa automaattisesti, millä voimalla ja lyöntikulmalla kallonmurtuma on saatu aikaan sekä korkeus, jolta mailaa on heilautettu. Hän tietää näkemättä juuri ne aivoalueet, joita lyönti on vaurioittanut, jokaista aksonikimppua ja soomatihentymää myöten. Hän vertaa ruumista satoihin heidän selvittämiinsä tapauksiin.

"Missä puutarhuri on?" Sherlock kysyy.

"Käyn hakemassa hänet", johtaja vastaa ja kiirehtii pois.

"No?" Lestrade kysyy.

"Minulla on kolme teoriaa", Sherlock vastaa.

John nostaa katseensa Sherlockiin ja astuu lähemmäs laskien kätensä ystävänsä olalle. Hän kuiskaa Sherlockin korvaan: "Eikö tapaus ole päivänselvä? Muistathan sen Wormwoodin murhan — muratin peittämä talo ja kaksi kissaa." 

"Uskot että vaimo on syyllinen", Sherlock sanoo matalalla äänellä vilkaisten Lestradea.

"Katso iskun kulmaa", John nyökkää kohti ruumista. "Katso mitä hänellä on yllään. Hänen paitansa. Hänellä on suhde kolmekymmentä vuotta nuoremman naisen kanssa, ja hänen vaimonsa sai sen selville. Kuvio täsmää."

"Ehkäpä jokaista tapausta tulisi puntaroida yksittäisenä sekä itsenäisin perustein", Sherlock vastaa napauttaen suurennuslasinsa kiinni.

Mutta lopulta käy ilmi, että John on oikeassa.

_____

John pohtii hetken, kirjoittaisiko Sarah hänelle migreenilääkkeen reseptin, ja hänen mieleensä juolahtaa välittömästi sumatriptaanin molekyylirakenne, tehokkaimmat raaka-aineet sen valmistamiseen, mahdolliset liuottimet sekä katalyytit. Se tuntuu naurettavalta, sillä John ei ole opiskellut orgaanista kemiaa yliopistoaikansa jälkeen ja on vasta viime aikoina laajentanut lukupiiriään kemian alan julkaisuihin. Ne ovat kuivempia kuin molekyylibiologian julkaisut, joissa John on aiemmin pysytellyt, mutta hänestä on mukavaa selvittää erilaisia mekanismeja ja aprikoida synteesien perussääntöjä. Kuvitella minkä tahansa yhdisteen kolmiulotteinen rakenne.

Nykyään hänellä on migreeni jokaisen työpäivän päätteeksi. Päivärutiiniksi muodostuu kahden särkylääkkeen nappaaminen heti hänen saavuttuaan kotiin sekä kahdenkymmenen minuutin torkut sohvalla.

Sherlock ei ole koskaan kotona. Häneltä ei tule tekstiviestejä, mutta John tietää, että hän on tutkimassa uusia tapauksia.

Johnin ei tarvitse enää keksiä tekosyitä, sillä Sherlock on lakannut kutsumasta hänet mukaansa.

_____

Johnia ei haittaa, että hän joutuu syömään päivällisensä yksin. Häntä ei edes haittaa, että Sherlock on lakannut vaatimasta häneltä palveluksia tekstiviesteillä. Sen sijaan häntä huolettaa se, että Sherlock viettää liikaa aikaa rikospaikoilla eikä syö tai nuku tarpeeksi.

Lisäksi Johnia häiritsee, kun Sherlock vain istuu olohuoneen pöydän ääressä ja eikä huomioi häntä, vaikka hän sanoo "No hei" ja "Löysit sitten uuden tapauksen?" ja "Mitä on tapahtunut ja kenelle?" Viisitoista minuuttia myöhemmin John yrittää vielä: "Mitähän sitä tekisi päivällisen kanssa?" ja "Tarvitsetko apua?"

"En tarvitse apua sinulta", Sherlock napauttaa.

John on liian väsynyt ollakseen vihainen. "Siitäkö tässä on kyse? Pelkäät että ryntään paikalle ja vien kaiken kunnian?"

"Olen ratkonut rikostapauksia puolen vuosikymmenen ajan", Sherlock sanoo. "Tiedän missä olen hyvä."

"Jeesus! Muistelepa, Sherlock, kuka lukitsi minut laboratorioon testimielessä? Ja kuka säikäytti minulta paskat housuihin pelkästään testatakseen hypoteesia?"

Sherlock jähmettyy tuoliinsa ja pusertaa käsinojia rystyset valkoisina.

"En todellakaan halunnut tätä", John tiuskaisee ja poistuu huoneesta.

_____

Vältelläkseen Sherlockia John jää töiden jälkeen lukemaan patologian oppikirjoja, joita Molly käyttää vieläkin faktojen tarkistamiseen.

"Mistäs te nyt tappelette?" Molly kysyy tihrustaessaan mikroskoopin läpi Yardista tullutta maksanäytettä. "Sherlock kysyi avainkorttiani lainaan. Luulin, että hän käyttää sinun korttiasi?"

John havahtuu puoliksi epidemiologisten tilastojen tutkimisesta sekä malarialääkehoitojen mahdollisuuksien pohtimisesta. "Loukkasin hänen egoaan, ja nyt Sherlock murjottaa." Lisäksi John haluaisi kertoa, mitä Sherlock teki hänelle, mutta on allekirjoittanut Baskervillessä salassapitosopimuksen ja se estää häntä sanomasta mitään.

"En tiennytkään, että hänen egoaan pystyy loukkaamaan", Molly sanoo ja katsoo Johnia hymyillen. "Luulin, että se on vähän kuin musta aukko, jota ei voi tuhota, mutta joka imee kaiken itseensä."

"Ilmeisesti pystyy", John kuittaa ja osoittaa oppikirjoja. "Nämä tilastot ovat varmaankin hyvin vanhoja?"

_____

> _Chelsean satama, kidnappaus, 5 minuuttia. – SH_
> 
> _John? – SH_
> 
> _Jumissa sairaalassa. Pidä hauskaa. – JW_

_____

John ottaa kaksi särkylääkettä ja yrittää nukkua, mutta ei pysty hillitsemään ajatuksiaan siinä määrin, että saisi unta. Kymmenen minuutin yrittämisen jälkeen hän antaa periksi ja menee keittiöön. On kai parasta tehdä jotain järkevää.

Keittiön pöytä on ollut kaksi viikkoa kaaoksen vallassa. Sherlockin näytteet ovat kuivuneet petrimaljoille, ja John voisi lyödä vetoa, että sanomalehtien ja suttupapereiden alle on hukkunut kirjeitä. Hän aloittaa kasaamalla maljat yhteen paikkaan ja alkaa sitten selailla papereita läpi.

Yksi paperi leijailee lattialle. Poimiessaan sen ylös John tunnistaa sen kuuluvan artikkeliin, jonka Sherlock varasti Baskervillesta Johnin aloitustarkastuksen aikana. Tekstiosa on leikattu pois, mutta paperin alaosassa on kaksi kuvaa. Kaksi immunohistokemiallisesti värjättyä kuvaa: toinen simpanssin aivokudoksen villityypistä, toinen infektoidusta.

John tuijottaa paperia pitkän aikaa. Hänen aivonsa täyttävät aukot: värjäykseen käytetyt aineet, väriaineet, joilla kuvasta olisi tullut parempi, kuvassa esiintyvän aivokudoksen toiminta. Hän ekstrapoloi seuraamuksia, mahdollisia parannuskeinoja, terapiakeinoja. Hän törmää kerta kerran jälkeen yhteen ainoaan johtopäätökseen, joka selittää täydellisesti hänen migreenikohtauksensa.

Tohtori Stapleton vastaa kolmannella tuuttauksella. "Hei, John? Onko jotain tapahtunut?"

Vastatessaan John tuijottaa vieläkin kuvaa: "Jätitte kertomatta minulle jotain."

_____

"Lähden Baskervilleen", John kertoo Sherlockille.

"Minulla on tutkimus kesken", Sherlock vastaa.

_____

"Minnes poikaystävä jäi?" majatalon isäntä kysyy kirjatessaan Johnille huoneen. "Solmuja suhteessa?"

"Suhteemme voi hienosti, kiitos kysymästä", John sanoo ja ottaa avaimen vastaan.

_____

"Näyttää syövältä", John sanoo nakatessaan paperin pöydälle. Hän on kantanut sitä taskussaan Lontoosta asti. Tohtori Stapleton katsoo kuvaa.

"Sanoit, ettet tiedä miksi minulla on migreenejä", John sihahtaa. "Sanoit, ettei yksikään infektoiduista eläimistä näytä kivuliaalta. Mitä helvetin järkeä oli valehdella?"

"Meistä se tuntui inhimillisemmältä", Stapleton sanoo hennosti. "Että et tietäisi. Että et tietäisi etukäteen, mitä tulee tapahtumaan."

John puristaa sormensa nyrkkiin ja tuijottaa naista yläviistosta. "Ja mitä sitten tulee tapahtumaan?"

_____

> **Hermosolujen vaiheittainen jakaantuminen sekä rappeutuminen pitkittyneessä NSV-infektiossa  
>  Abstrakti**
> 
> NSV-virus muuttaa huomattavasti hiirten käyttäytymistä kahden kuukauden aikana. Aiempien tutkimusten perusteella on osoitettu, että ensimmäisen kuukauden aikana kognitiiviset kyvyt kehittyvät, kunnes huipun jälkeen alkavat heikentyä. Tämä tutkimus osoittaa, että koe-eläimien käytöksen muuttuminen aiheutuu suoraan muutoksista sen hermokudoksessa. Kahden kuukauden aikana tehdyt histologiset analyysit kahden viikon välein otetuista infektoiduista hiirinäytteistä paljastavat kaksi selkeästi toisistaan erottuvaa vaihetta. Ensimmäinen vaihe alkaa heti infektiosta. Sen tunnuspiirteitä ovat aksonien kasvu, astrosyyttien määrän huomattava lisääntyminen sekä neuronien rajallinen palautuminen G1-vaiheeseen. Toinen vaihe alkaa noin kuukauden kuluttua infektiosta, sen tunnuspiirteenä on hermokudoksen surkastuminen. Lisätutkimukset tulevat tähtäämään toisen vaiheen hermokudoksen surkastumisen alkuperän selvittämiseen.

_____

"Onko se kivuliasta?" John kysyy. Hän seisoo ryhdikkäänä ja katsoo Stapletonia suoraan silmiin.

"Sinun täytyy ymmärtää, että meillä on tuloksia vain muutamista tutkimuksista", Stapleton aloittaa.

"Jätä kaunistelut väliin", John sanoo tasaisella äänellä. Hänestä tuntuu, että hän on jälleen kahdenkymmenenkahdeksan ja Afganistanissa, missä tuuli viskoo hiekkaa kasvoille ja helikopterit jyrisevät taivaalla. "Onko se kivuliasta?" 

Stapleton epäröi, mutta myöntää lopulta: "Sairauden lopulla eläimemme vaikuttavat ahdistuneilta."

_____

Kenttälääkärinä ollessaan John oppi selviytymistekniikan: hän oli jo kuollut, luoti ei vain ollut vielä löytänyt häntä.

_____

"Miksi?" Sarah kysyy, kun John kertoo irtisanoutuvansa. "Olet valtavan hyvä lääkäri! Varsinkin viime viikkojen aikana olet ollut tavattoman ahkera. Juttelimme Terryn kanssa ylennyksistä, ja olet tänä vuonna erittäin vahva kandidaatti."

"Henkilökohtaisista syistä", John kertoo puhelimitse. "Muutan luultavasti pian pois Lontoosta."

"Oletko kunnossa?"

"Kyllä", John vastaa ja pakottaa itsensä hymyilemään. "Voin mainiosti, älä murehdi."

_____

> _Odotin sinun palaavan takaisin tänä aamuna. – SH_
> 
> _En ole varma milloin palaan. – JW_
> 
> _Onko sattunut jotain? – SH_
> 
> _Lisää kokeita. Miten työt? – JW_
> 
> _Ei ole tylsää. – SH_

_____

John lukee kehitysneurologiaa, jota opiskeli yliopistossa pänttäämällä, mutta jota ei koskaan täysin ymmärtänyt. Hän lukee syövän epigeneettisistä markkereista ja ahmii jokaisen virologian julkaisun, jonka vain saa käsiinsä. Hän käy läpi kaikki vähänkin aihetta sivuavat _Sciencen_ , _Naturen_ ja _Cellin_ numerot, ennen kuin siirtyy _Neurologyyn_ ja _Annals of Neurologyyn_.

"Oletko nukkunut lainkaan?" tohtori Stapleton kysyy valmistellessaan Johnia kognitiivista arviointia varten. "Näytät kamalalta."

John suo hänelle poissaolevan hymyn, sillä on liian kiireinen pohtiessaan neuronien kasvunystyjen käyttöä spesifisten synapsien luomiseen.

Häntä testataan erilaisilla Ravenin matriiseilla. Vaikka hänen ajatuksensa ovat muualla, hän selvittää testin kuitenkin viidessätoista minuutissa.

_____

John ei ole poistunut tutkimuskeskuksesta yli kolmeenkymmeneenkuuteen tuntiin. Hän on nauttinut kaksi voileipää, viisi särkylääkettä sekä useita kuppeja kahvia. Hän on juuri keskustelemassa erään neurologin kanssa mahdollisuudesta varastoida muisti epigeneettisten markkereiden avulla, kun neurologi kallistaa päätään ja sanoo: "Sinulla on—"

Nainen koskettaa nenäänsä, ja John kurtistaa kulmiaan. Hän pyyhkäisee nenäänsä kädensyrjällään ja näkee verta.

Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin Johniin iskee toistaiseksi pahin migreenikohtaus. Hänen koko päänsä kouristelee ja se tuntuu samalta, kuin hänen aivonsa yritettäisiin puristaa kalloa pienempään tilaan.

"Oletko kunnossa?" neurologi kysyy.

John on juuri vähättelemässä verenvuotoa ja vakuuttamassa naiselle että on kunnossa, kun hänen silmissään mustenee.

_____

John herää sairaalapediltä, jolla hän makaa silmät suljettuina toivoen, että hänen kerrankin hiljainen mielensä pysyisi sellaisena. Hän avaa silmänsä ja tunnistaa sairaalan niin seinien väristä kuin kalusteiden asettelustakin. Ei Bartsissa, mutta Lontoossa kuitenkin. Sherlock istuu tuolissa ja tuijottaa puhelintaan.

"Kuinka kauan olin tajuttomana?"

Sherlockin sormet seisahtuvat, ja hän katsoo Johnia. "Kahdeksantoista tuntia. Sinulle tehtiin selkäydinpunktio helpottamaan kallonsisäistä painetta."

John irvistää ja pakottaa itsensä olemaan koskematta siteisiin.

Sherlock laittaa puhelimensa syrjään ja siirtyy lähemmäs Johnin petiä. "Mycroft kertoi kaiken."

John sulkee jälleen silmänsä.

"Mikset kertonut?"

John ei tiedä, kuinka vastata Sherlockin kylmästi esitettyyn kysymykseen. Hän ei ole Sherlockille mitään velkaa eikä hänellä ole juuri tuolla hetkellä tarpeeksi energiaa Sherlockin egon rauhoittamiseen.

"Kuinka kauan?" Sherlock kysyy.

John ei avaa silmiään.

"Kuinka kauan?" Sherlock penää.

"Viisi kuukautta."

John avaa silmänsä, mutta ei osaa tulkita Sherlockin ilmettä.

"Tämä on minun vikani", Sherlock sanoo.

John nielaisee tyhjää. Hänen pitäisi ehkä kieltää ja suoda Sherlockille synninpäästö, mutta sen sijaan hän sanoo: "Ei se haittaa."

"Kyllä se haittaa", Sherlock toteaa, eikä John tiedä miten vastata.

_____

"Oxford", Mycroft sanoo ojentaessaan Johnille kirjekuorellisen papereita. "Siellä on erinomaiset tilat sekä useita alan johtavia tutkijoita. Olen jo järjestänyt asiat erään tutkimusryhmän kanssa. He tietävät tilanteestasi ja odottavat innokkaasti pääsevänsä työskentelemään kanssasi."

John vilkaisee päällimmäistä paperia, jossa on kuva elegantista, vanhemmasta intialaisesta naisesta. Tohtori Patel, opiskellut Yhdysvalloissa, väitellyt neurotieteen alalta. John tunnistaa lukeneensa muutamia Patelin ansioluettelossa mainittuja julkaisuja.

"Olen tilannut huonekaluja laitoksen lähellä sijaitsevaan asuntoon", Mycroft jatkaa ja ojentaa Johnille avainnipun. "Ei mitään ylenpalttista, mutta toivottavasti välttävää."

"Kiitos, Mycroft", John sanoo, "mutta eikö tämä ole jo liikaa?"

Mycroft odottaa hetken ennen kuin sanoo: "Veljeni paljasti, mitkä seikat johtivat infektioosi."

"Todellako?" John puristaa avaimia lujemmin. "Tämä on hyvitys hänen virheistään?"

Mycroft laskee katseensa lattiaan ja selvittää kurkkuaan. "Samapa se on paljastaa nyt. Sherlock muuttaa myös Oxfordiin."

_____

> _Eikö Lestrade tarvitse sinua? – JW_
> 
> _Lontoo on selvinnyt satoja vuosia ilman minua. – SH_

_____

Sherlock pakkaa pienen kassillisen vaatteita. Hän jättää kokeensa ja viulunsa 221B:hen. John pakkaa muutaman paidan sekä kannettavansa ja mahduttaa koko henkilökohtaisen omaisuutensa putkikassiin.

Rouva Hudsonille he kertovat lähtevänsä lomailemaan maalle, ja hän iskee silmää toivottaen mukavaa reissua. John käy allekirjoittamassa erolomakkeen, ja Sarah halaa häntä hänen lähtiessään ja kehottaa soittamaan jos haluaa joskus tulla takaisin. Tai jos tarvitsee apua.

Uusi asunto on pienempi kuin 221B. John antaa Sherlockin vallata suuremman makuuhuoneista, koska ei usko nukkuvansa paljoakaan seuraavien kolmen kuukauden aikana. Ehkä kahden. Hänen aivonsa laskevat vaihtoehtoja pohjautuen useisiin eri muuttujiin. John lopettaa asian pohtimisen, ennen kuin alkaa pelätä liikaa.

Ensimmäisenä muutonjälkeisenä aamuna John herää ja löytää Sherlockin keittiöstä pyyhkimästä pöytiä.

"Mistä lähtien olet alkanut siivota?" John kysyy.

"Uusi asunto", Sherlock vastaa, mutta ei katso Johnia.

John hyväksyy hiljaisen anteeksipyynnön.

_____

"Tämä talo rakennettiin vasta viisi vuotta sitten, joten kaikki tilat ovat täysin uusia", tohtori Patel selittää esitellessään heille laboratoriota. "Eräs tiimistämme väitteli juuri, joten tyhjensimme sinulle hänen pöytänsä." Patel vilkaisee Sherlockia, joka tutkii säteilymittauslaitetta. "Voimme raivata sinullekin työskentelytilan, Sherlock. Teknikko istuu siinä, mutta voimme siirtää hänet toiselle puolen laboratoriota."

John istuu uuden työpöytänsä ääreen. Joku on jättänyt näppäimistön viereen suttupaperia ja nelivärikynän. John tarttuu kynään ja voi jo kuvitella käyttävänsä sitä tyhjien papereiden täyttämiseen.

"Herra Holmes kertoi järjestäneensä teille vapaan pääsyn kaikkiin yliopiston tutkimustiloihin", tohtori Patel sanoo. "Hallitus ei säästele kulujaan projektinne suhteen. Minun työni on palkata avuksenne kokeneita tutkijoita, tapaat heidät vielä tällä viikolla."

"Kiitos."

"Me kaikki olemme innoissamme saadessamme työskennellä kanssasi, John."

John katsoo Patelia, joka hymyilee hänelle. Vihdoinkin hän tuntee olonsa optimistiseksi.

_____

> _femtometri — pienuus, spin-ominaisuuksien eristäminen_  
>  mikä ulottuvuus?  
>  modifioi C  
>  kasvunystyt  
>  atomitason kohdentaminen  
>  materiaaliekspertti, bioinsinööri, ohjelmoija
> 
> _neuronijäljitys—  
>  seeprakala  
>  hiirimalli_

_____

Avustava tutkija, jonka tohtori Patel palkkaa, on nimeltään Clarinda. Hän on yli kolmenkymmenen ja oli juuri saamassa viran Massachusettin teknisestä instituutista, mutta hylkäsi sen päästäkseen työskentelemään Johnin kanssa.

"NSV:n olemassaolo paljastettiin tiedeyhteisölle vasta viime kuussa", hän sanoo tavatessaan Johnin ensimmäistä kertaa. "Tiesin heti, että olen odottanut koko elämäni tilaisuutta tutkia sitä. Ja kun tähän projektiin haettiin tutkijaa, niin—" hän hymyilee ja puristaa Johnin kättä. "Tämä on suuri kunnia, tohtori Watson."

Myöhemmin, kun John painaa päänsä vasten keittiönpöytää ja sulkee silmänsä yrittäen kasata ajatuksiaan, Sherlock laskee vesilasin ja kaksi aspiriinia hänen kyynärpäänsä viereen ja sanoo: "En pidä siitä naisesta."

"Et pidä kenestäkään", John vastaa nostamatta päätään.

"Hänestä olet pelkkä mielenkiintoinen tutkimuskohde." John kuulee tuolinjalkojen raapivan lattiaa, kun Sherlock istuu alas. "Uniikki näytepala, joka vain odottaa testaamista."

"Etkö itsekin ajatellut minusta niin?" John kysyy havahtuen ajatuksistaan. Sherlock ei vastaa, joten hetken kuluttua John nostaa päänsä.

Sherlock tuijottaa häntä huulet puristettuina ohueksi viivaksi.

_____

"Se sinun ystäväsi, Sherlock", Clarinda sanoo eräänä päivänä leikellessään parafiiniilla fiksattua aivokudosta. "Hänellä ei ole varsinaisesti alan koulutusta?"

"Sherlockilla on kemian tutkinto", John vastaa silmäillen artikkelia lääkeaineiden kohdistuksesta magneettisten nanopartikkeleiden avulla. "Hän on loistava rikostekninen patologi."

"En tarkoita tätä pahalla", Clarinda sanoo, "mutta tarvitset ihmisiä, jotka ovat tutkineet aivoja koko elämänsä. Tarkoitan olosuhteita, joita vastaan taistelet."

John laskee artikkelin pöydälle. "Sherlock uhraa tälle vapaaehtoisesti aikaansa." Hänen sanansa ovat terävämmät kuin hän tarkoittaa.

Clarinda käsittelee mikrotomia vakaasti ja jatkaa katsomatta Johnia: "Pystyn auttamaan sinua parhaiten, jos saan tiimin, joka tietää mitä tekee. Sellaisia ihmisiä, joiden kanssa voin keskustella tehokkaasti ilman, että joudun vähän väliä avaamaan neurologisia käsitteitä. Sellaisia käsitteitä, jotka olisivat selkeitä kenelle tahansa tohtorintutkinnon suorittaneelle."

John laskee katseensa takaisin artikkeliin. Hän ei halua myöntää, että Clarinda on oikeassa.

"Olen pahoillani", Clarinda lisää. "On selvää, että olette läheisiä."

_____

Sherlock taistelee hiusverkon kanssa, kun he pukeutuvat suoja-asuihin mennessään katsomaan Oxfordin eläintiloihin siirrettyjä Baskervillen simpansseja. Clarinda tarjoaa hiuslenkkiä ranteestaan, mutta Sherlock vain irvistää eikä ole huomaavinaankaan sitä.

"Osa eläimistä on infektoitu jo monta kuukautta sitten", tohtori Stapleton kertoo heille. Hän on tullut eläimien mukana Oxfordiin, mutta aikoo jäädä vain viikoksi. John auttaa tohtori Patelia ja yrittää taivutella Stapletonin liittymään heidän tiimiinsä. "Varoitan etukäteen, että ne eivät ole kovinkaan eläväisiä."

John ryhdistäytyy, kun ovet aukeavat. Hän on tutkimassa potilaita, siinä kaikki.

"Näissä häkeissä on kolme kuukautta sitten infektoidut", Stapleton kertoo heidän kävellessään viiden simpanssin ohi. Eläimet kääntävät päätään heidän tullessaan sisään — kaksi niistä tulee lähemmäs nähdäkseen paremmin. Häkit ovat siististi järjesteltyjä: ruoka on omalla alueellaan, nukkumatilat toisella. Simpansseille on annettu kyniä ja papereita, ja John näkee sivukaupalla selkeästi piirustettuja piktogrammeja.

"Tässä ovat viisi kuukautta sitten infektoidut", tohtori Stapleton sanoo heidän pysähtyessään seuraavien häkkien eteen. Niissä on kolme simpanssia, joista jokainen on käpertynyt pieneksi ja kääntynyt toisistaan poispäin. Ruokaan ei ole koskettu. Eläimet tuijottavat tyhjyyteen.

John voi pahoin katsellessaan simpansseja.

Sherlock kiertää viisikuisten häkin kertaalleen. Sitten hän kävelee kolmekuisten häkille, missä yksi simpansseista ojentaa kätensä häntä kohden. Sherlock vilkaisee eläintä ja poistuu huoneesta.

"Ne tietävät", John kuulee itsensä sanovan. Hänen ajatuksensa hidastuvat ja muuttuvat omituisen valjuiksi.

"Anteeksi mitä?" tohtori Stapleton kysyy.

"Simpanssit", John nyökkää kolmikuisten häkkiä kohti. "Ne tietävät mitä on tulossa. Ne pitäisi pitää erillään viisikuisista."

Hetken on hiljaista. Sitten Clarinda sanoo: "Yritän saada meille toisenkin huoneen."

John tuijottaa liikkumattomia simpansseja. Ensimmäistä kertaa viikkokausiin hän ei ajattele mitään.

_____

He tilaavat kiinalaista kotiin kuljetettuna. Sherlock saa ainoastaan avattua oman paistettua riisiä ja ananasta sisältävän pahvirasiansa. John onnistuu jopa syömään kaksi palaa parsakaalia omasta annoksestaan, ennen kuin työntää sen pois.

"Olen täysin..." Sherlock aloittaa tuijottaen ruokaansa, "hyödytön. Vai mitä?"

"Et", John sanoo.

"En pysty ratkaisemaan tätä", Sherlock jatkaa. "Olen tönäissyt tapahtumat liikkeelle, ja nyt minun täytyy vain astua syrjään ja odottaa loppua."

"Tarvitsen sinua", John kiistää. "Täällä. Minun kanssani."

Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. "En ansaitse anteeksiantoasi."

"Pyydän", John sanoo ja säikähtää, kuinka paljon tarkoittaa sitä.

_____

> _Haen viuluni ja muutaman muun jutun jotka jätin Lontooseen. – SH_
> 
> _Nähdään myöhemmin. – JW_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: mholm2972@cabinetoffice.gov.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Kulkulupa Baskervilleen
> 
> _John,_  
>  pyysitkö juuri kulkulupaa Baskervilleen? Olin siinä uskossa, että kaikki eläimet ja aineistot on jo siirretty?  
>  Olen henkilökohtaisesti jouduttanut tohtori Stapletonin papereiden käsittelyä, ja hän liittyy virallisesti seuraasi vielä tällä viikolla.  
>  – MH

_____

> _Älä sano, että valehtelit Lontooseen paluusta ja menitkin sen sijaan Baskervilleen? – JW_
> 
> _Mitä oikein ajattelit? – JW_
> 
> _Älä sano. Tiedän tarkalleen, mitä ajattelit: OLETKO JÄRJILTÄSI? – JW_
> 
> _Missä olet? – JW_

_____

Taksi saapuu Lontooseen myöhään illalla. John on keskustellut koko päivän erään lahjakkaan Oxfordin tutkijan kanssa eikä ole edes varma, onko Sherlock jo ennättänyt 221B:hen. Hän ei tiedä, mitä aikoo sanoa. Hänen rinnassaan polttelee vieläkin paniikki: hänen mielensä oli laskenut välittömästi mahdollisia skenaarioita, vaihe yksi, vaihe kaksi, ja huomioinut miltei irrallisena senkin, kuinka valtavan nerokas Sherlockista on saattanut tulla.

John harppoo kaksi rappua kerrallaan ja löytää Sherlockin istumasta miltei pimeästä — asuntoa valaisevat ainoastaan kuunloiste sekä yläkerrasta kajastava valo.

"Herranjestas", John henkäisee.

Sherlock painaa kämmenensä yhteen ja katsoo suoraan eteensä.

"Ethän sinä..." John sanoo.

"En päässyt vartijoiden ohitse", Sherlock vahvistaa.

"Oletko— mitä oikein kuvittelit tekeväsi?"

Sherlock katsoo Johniin. "Kuvittelin löytäväni vastauksen. Parannuskeinon."

"Vitut", John sanoo epäuskoisesti. "Olet täydellinen kusipää."

Sherlock nousee ylös. "Olenko muka väärässä? Kuka muu olisi parempi yrittämään?"

"En voi—" John yrittää ilmaista asiansa vakaasti, mutta sanat juuttuvat hänen kurkkuunsa. "Haluat todellakin kuolla. En aio hyväksyä sitä, Sherlock."

"Ja onko sitten parempi vaihtoehto katsoa vierestä kun sinä kuolet?" Sherlock ärähtää ja astuu harkitusti lähemmäs. "Haluatko mieluummin, että joudun seuraamaan vierestä, kun muutut sellaiseksi kuin ne simpanssit — ne jotka eivät tienneet kumpi pää on takapuoli? Että kuihtuisit pois mitä nöyryyttävimmällä tavalla?"

"Keksin kyllä keinon!" John huutaa takaisin. "Minulla on vielä aikaa! Mikset voi luottaa minuun?"

Sherlock tönäisee Johnia, ja hänen hartiansa iskeytyvät seinään. Sherlock seuraa perässä ja puristaa Johnin kauluksen nyrkkiinsä. John tuntee Sherlockin tärisevän.

"En voi menettää sinua", Sherlock sanoo ääni väristen. "Ymmärrätkö?"

_____

> _Lähettäjä: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: kbarrymore@cs.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Aiheeseen liittyviä julkaisuja sekä kysymys
> 
> _Hei Keith,_  
>  laitan mukaan kaksi julkaisua, jotka liittyvät eilen käymäämme keskusteluun. Kaiser et al. 2003 käsittelee samankaltaista runkorakennetta, minkä ajattelin olevan sovelias tällekin laitteelle, vaikka se ei ole lähellekään niin monimutkainen kuin meidän tulee olemaan. Kerro, mitä mieltä olet siitä. Lisäksi halusin kysyä, vaikka se onkin kaukaa haettua, että satutko tietämään projektiin soveliaita materiaalitutkijoita? Tapaan loppuviikosta pari biokemistiä, mutta he ovat työskennelleet pääasiassa lääkeainekohdistuksen parissa, ja tarvitsisin oikeastaan insinöörin.  
>  Kiitos,  
>  John

_____

> _Lähettäjä: michxu@pharm.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Tarkkuus?
> 
> _Hei John,  
>  nautin kovasti eilisestä keskustelustamme ja sait minut todellakin pohtimaan häiriöttömiä jäljitysmenetelmiä etenkin ongelmaisen veri-aivoesteen suhteen. Kun yritin miettiä syitä, miksi esittämäsi mekanismi ei olisi toteuttamiskelpoinen, törmäsin erääseen artikkeliin. Laitan sen liitteeksi, jotta voit arvioida sitä itse. Kerro sitten, mitä mieltä olet esitetystä tarkkuusongelmasta.  
>  Michael_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Lähetykset
> 
> _Tein sekä tilasin haluamasi alukkeet. Ne tiistaina tilatut neljä antibioottia tulivat jo. Tilasin kaksikymmentä hiirtä lisää ja suunnittelen aloittavani toksisuustestit niillä yhdisteillä, joihin päädyimme.  
>  Clarinda_

_____

On kulunut viisi kuukautta ja kolme viikkoa Baskervillen onnettomuudesta. John istuu työpöytänsä ääreen ja tarttuu artikkeliin, joka häneltä jäi edellisenä päivänä kesken. Hän tuijottaa sitä pitkään, laskee sen sitten takaisin pöydälle ja lähtee pitkälle kävelyretkelle ympäri kampuksen.

Hän ei osaa enää lukea mandariinikiinaa.

_____

Kun John ei osaa enää urdua eikä hindiä, hän menee tohtori Stapletonin puheille.

"Se on alkanut", John sanoo. "Miten nopeasti saamme laitteen kuntoon?"

"Subramanian ei ole lähettänyt vielä korjattua kytkentäkaaviota", Stapleton sanoo, "ja neuvottelemme edelleen sairaalan kanssa heidän sähköverkkonsa käytöstä."

John kääntyy pois, mutta Stapleton tarttuu häntä käsivarresta. "Oletko varma?"

John nielaisee tyhjää ja nyökkää.

_____

John viettää suurimman osan ajastaan muuttamalla sähketyylisiä muistiinpanojaan pidemmiksi, jotta muutkin ymmärtävät niitä. Toisinaan hän huomaa tuijottavansa lyhennettä tai akronyymiä, kirjainjoukkoa, joka joskus merkitsi hänelle jotain, mutta jonka sisältöä hän ei enää pysty muistamaan.

Hän lukee ranskankielisen artikkelin joka päivä varmistaakseen, ettei _sekin_ kieli unohdu — mutta kun häneltä alkaa kestää kymmenen minuuttia pelkän johdannon tankkaamiseen, hän lopettaa.

"En halua hieroa suolaa haavoihin", tohtori Stapleton sanoo ojentaessaan Johnille nidotun vihkosen, jossa on uusi sarja Ravenin matriiseja.

"Ei hätää", John sanoo ja tarttuu kynään. "Ymmärrän kyllä."

Hän joutuu käyttämään kaiken keskittymiskykynsä saadakseen testin tehtyä puolessa tunnissa.

_____

Kun John palaa kotiin, Sherlock soittaa viulua. Hiljaisuutta halkovat lyhyet, vihaiset soinnut, mutta kun John sulkee oven perässään, Sherlock lopettaa.

Kun John riisuu takkia yltään, Sherlock löysää jousta ja kysyy: "Milloin se alkoi?"

John jähmettyy aloilleen. Hän pitää äänensä ilmeettömänä. "Anteeksi mitä?"

"Milloin toinen vaihe alkoi?" Sherlock pyörähtää ympäri jousi edelleenkin kädessään.

"Mistä päättelet, että—"

"En ole imbesilli", Sherlock tiuskaisee. "Luet hitaammin. Et kirjoita ylös ideoitasi niin usein kuin ennen. Kädensyrjässäsi on pysyvä mustetahra — kopioit selvästi muistiinpanojasi. Nämä tarkoittavat vain yhtä asiaa: milloin se alkoi?"

John hieroo otsaansa ja taipuu. "Aiemmin tällä viikolla."

"Ja kuinka kauan se kestää?"

John on hetken vaiti ja harkitsee kehottavansa Sherlockia painumaan helvettiin. Sen sijaan hän kuitenkin sanoo: "Kaksi, ehkä kolme kuukautta."

_____

John on puoliunessa, kun hänen oveensa koputetaan.

"Mitä?" hän mutisee.

Ovi avautuu, ja Sherlock astuu sisään. John avaa silmänsä kokonaan ja tuijottaa häntä.

Sherlock seisoo sängyn vierellä. John ei näe hänen kasvojaan selkeästi hämärässä valossa. Hiljaisuus. John hengittää nenänsä kautta ja siirtyy sitten reunemmas antaakseen tilaa. Sherlock kiipeää peitteiden alle ja kääntyy Johniin päin.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock painaa sormensa Johnin huulille, ja kysymys kuolee ennen kuin John ennättää lausua sitä ääneen. Sherlock sivelee Johnin posken kaarretta, leukaa, kunnes lopulta päätyy kaulalle tunnustelemaan pulssia. Johnin hengitys muuttuu pinnalliseksi.

"Ymmärrätkö?" Sherlock kuiskaa.

_____

John kaataa kahvia kuppeihin ja sekoittaa toiseen sokeria.

"Haluatko tietää, mitä olen suunnitellut?" hän kysyy. Hän kuulee Sherlockin pysähtyvän viereisessä huoneessa. "Jos se onnistuu, se on todella mullistavaa", hän jatkaa.

Sherlock astuu Johnin viereen ja ottaa sokeroidun kahvin.

"Sain idean sinulta", John sanoo.

Sherlock siemaisee kahvia ja katsoo ikkunan takana kulkevia opiskelijoita.

"Aion ottaa kuvan mielestäni", John kertoo. "Ja kun saamme kasvuseerumin toimimaan kunnolla, palautan aivoni nykytilaan."

Sherlock katsoo Johnia.

"Se toimii kyllä", John sanoo ja haluaa heidän molempien uskovan sen.

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Läpimurto
> 
> _Insinöörit keksivät tehokkaamman tavan johtaa sähköä, joten ylikuumeneminen saadaan vältettyä. Oletan, että herra Holmes ilmoitti sairaalan tarjonneen kolmea generaattoriaan käyttöömme parin viikon kuluttua? Luultavasti amerikkalaiset ystäväni saivat hajua laitteesta ja odottivat kuola valuen pääsevänsä katsomaan sen testausta. Oxford ei taatusti anna Yhdysvaltain terveysviraston varastaa noin tärkeää projektia.  
>  Clarinda  
>  Ps. Tajuathan, että jos tämä toimii, voit hinnoitella itsesi miten haluat ja jokainen laitos haluaa sinut silti palkkalistoilleen?_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Re: Läpimurto
> 
> _Pidäthän minut ajan tasalla uusien kasvuseerumipitoisuuksien tehokkuuksien suhteen? Milloin voimme siirtyä simpansseihin?  
>  John  
>  Ps. Imartelevaa, mutta epätodennäköistä._

_____

John unohtaa gluonien värivarauksien laskentakaavat. Hän ei osaa enää lukea venäjää. Hän unohtaa piiatomien sidospituuden. Hän ei voi kääntää enää vanhoja muistiinpanojaan selkokielelle, koska ei ymmärrä niitä.

Tohtori Stapleton tuo Johnille uuden testin. Tällä kertaa hänellä menee sen tekemiseen koko tunti. Hän väistää Stapletonin säälivää katsetta ojentaessaan testin takaisin.

_____

Kun hänen päänsä asetetaan koneen sisälle, John kokee déjà-vu -tunteen. Hän tietää suunnitelleensa laitteen. Hän tietää selvittäneensä insinöörien kanssa teorian soveltamisen ongelmat. Hän on auttanut valitsemaan materiaalit, jotka nyt ympäröivät hänen päätään, mutta kun hän sulkee silmänsä ja yrittää luetella, mitä kukin osa tekee, hän ei löydä sanoja.

Sherlock odottaa aulassa. Hän nousee ylös, kun John kävelee hieman epävakaasti ulos vieläkin sekaisin miedoista rauhoittavista, joita hän sai pysyäkseen mahdollisimman liikkumattomana prosessin ajan. Kun he lähtevät sairaalasta, John miltei kompastuu kohoumaan jalkakäytävässä. Sherlock vakauttaa hänet ja kietoo käsivartensa hänen harteilleen. John nojaa Sherlockiin.

"Luulen, että meidän pitäisi palata Lontooseen", John sanoo.

_____

Sillä aikaa kun Sherlock on käymässä Scotland Yardissa, John selailee viimeisen kolmen kuukauden aikana saapuneita posteja. Rouva Hudson pyyhkii pölyjä keittiönpöydältä ja lavertelee vuosi sitten tekemästään lomaretkestä maaseudulle. John yrittää pysyä mukana keskustelussa, mutta haluaisi vain olla rauhassa.

"Oletko kunnossa, kultaseni?" rouva Hudson kysyy laskien kätensä Johnin olalle. John nyökkää ja hymyilee.

"Olen jatkuvasti huolissani teistä", rouva Hudson jatkaa taputtaen Johnin hartiaa. "Olette kuin omia lapsiani."

John laskee kätensä Hudsonin kädelle ja puristaa sitä. "Kiitos, rouva Hudson."

_____

> Parasta ei ollut se, että tiesin paljon. Parasta oli tietoisuus mahdollisuuksista. En muista enää, miltä tuntui tietää asioista, muistan vain kuinka innoissani olin siitä, että juuri minä pystyin kurottamaan rajojen ulkopuolelle. Että ympärilläni oli ääretön ulottuvuus, jota aloin ensimmäistä kertaa kartoittaa. Se oli parasta. En oikeastaan kaipaa asioiden tietämistä. Ikävöin vain inspiraation tunnetta — sitä hetkeä kun tajuaa törmänneensä johonkin uuteen ja kauniiseen.

_____

> _Quarterdeck, 15 minuuttia. – SH_

_____

Lestrade tervehtii Johnia, kun hän saapuu paikalle.

"Kuulin Mycroftilta", hän sanoo Johnin pukeutuessa suoja-asuun. "Olen pahoillani."

John nyökkää. "Pidetään se meidän välisenä."

"Totta kai", Lestrade sanoo. "Luonnollisestikin."

"Onko Sherlock jo saapunut?"

"Yläkerrassa."

Portaita kiivetessään John miettii, kenelle muulle Mycroft on kertonut.

_____

> _Lähettäjä: valeriemalcolm@nature.com_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Haastattelupyyntö
> 
> _Tervehdys, tohtori Watson,_
> 
> _perustuen tavattomaan panokseenne neurologian ja biolääketiedeteknologian aloilla olemme äärimmäisen kiinnostuneita tutkimuksestanne. Olisimme erittäin kiitollisia, jos hyväksyisitte kutsun lehtemme haastatteluun. Jos vastaatte kutsuumme myöntävästi, tekisimme mielellämme teistä pääartikkelin seuraavaan numeroon. Luonnollisestikin tarjoudumme korvaamaan matkakulut sekä majoituksen. Odotamme innolla vastaustanne._
> 
> _Terveisin,_  
>  Valerie Malcolm  
>  vastaava toimittaja  
>  Naturen kustannusryhmä

_____

John tarkastelee ostoskärryihin kasattuja tölkkejä. "Ostit vain merkkituotteita. Miksi?"

"Onko sillä väliä?" Sherlock kysyy. Hän nojaa kärryihin puhelin kädessään. "Olen lukenut, että merkkituotteet ovat hyviä."

"Kyllä, hyviä kuluttamaan pankkitilin tyhjiin." John kääntyy takaisin kohti purkkikeittohyllyä.

Myöhemmin, kun he kävelevät takaisin asunnolle, Sherlock asettaa ostoskassin paremmin kainaloonsa. "Paljonko me sitten säästimme?"

"Ostoksilla käymisessä olet kyllä perhanan surkea", John vastaa, mutta hymyilee samalla.

_____

> Unohdan joka päivä enemmän. Selaillessani Internetiä tajusin, etten osaa enää lukea suomea. En tiedä, milloin menetin kyvyn. Lista asioista, joita en enää osaa:  
>  – jaksollinen järjestelmä ulkoa  
>  – kofeiinin synteesin vaiheet  
>  – viime vuoden infektiosairauksien top viisi jaoteltuina valtioittain  
>  – kaikkien maailman valtioiden nimet, niiden pääkaupungit sekä suurimmat kaupungit  
>  – kuinka olla pelkäämättä

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Hyvää ja huonoa
> 
> _Sekä hyviä että huonoja uutisia:_  
>  Hyvää — 13:4:1 suhde vaikuttaa toimivan hyvin. Olemme edenneet simpanssikokeisiin, saamme parin viikon sisällä lopulliset tulokset. Palautuslaite alkaa näyttää hyvältä, uskon todella että kaikki sujuu suunnitellusti. :)  
>  Huonoa — Nelikuisia simpansseja enää n = 4. Yritämme vieläkin selvittää, voiko infektiota jollain tavalla nopeuttaa.  
>  Clarinda

_____

> _Lähettäjä: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Re: Hyvää ja huonoa
> 
> _Mitä viidennelle simpanssille tapahtui? Tekninen ongelma vai virus?  
>  Kiitos päivityksestä.  
>  John_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Re: Hyvää ja huonoa
> 
> _Suoraan sanottuna se tappoi itsensä.  
>  Olen pahoillani.  
>  Clarinda_

_____

He ovat nukkuneet samassa sängyssä vasta viikon ajan ja John yllättyy, kuinka pettynyt on herätessään ilman kyljessään makaavaa lämmintä vartaloa. Lakanoissa on painauma, mutta se ei tunnu lämpimältä Johnin kokeillessa sitä kädellään. Hän vilkaisee kelloa. Puoli kymmenen.

Kannettava on avoinna keittiön pöydällä. Se on käännetty Sherlockin puolelle, mikä tarkoittaa, että Sherlock on jälleen lukenut Johnin sähköposteja.

John keittää teetä sillä aikaa, kun kone käynnistyy. Hänen puhelimensa soi.

"Haloo", John vastaa. Hän istuu alas avaten samalla sähköpostiohjelman.

"Hei, John", Lestrade sanoo. "Olen yrittänyt saada Sherlockia kiinni koko aamun. Meillä on uusi tapaus, mutta hän ei vastaa. Asia on melko kiireinen, joten voisitko käskeä häntä tarkistamaan puhelimensa?"

"Sherlock ei ole täällä", John vastaa ja lukee samalla viimeisen vastaanotetun sähköpostin. Hänen sydämensä hyppää kurkkuun. "Kerron hänelle kun näemme."

"Kiitos", Lestrade lopettaa puhelun.

_____

> _En ole koskaan tavannut veljeäsi typerämpää ihmistä. Tarvitsen kyydin Oxfordiin. – JW_
> 
> _En ole taksiyhtiö. Anthea on pian siellä. – MH_

_____

"John?" Clarinda saa vain vaivoin väistettyä, ennen kuin törmää Johniin jääastian kanssa. "Miksi olet täällä?"

"Hän on täällä, eikö olekin?" John tiukkaa. "Tapan hänet. Vannon sen, tapan omin käsin."

Clarinda ei vastaa, mutta vilkaisee vasemmalle, kohti taukohuonetta. John marssii hänen ohitseen.

Tohtori Stapleton nousee ylös Johnin ilmestyessä ovelle. Sherlock ei vaivaudu eikä edes näytä yllättyneeltä.

"John", Stapleton sanoo. "Jos olisin tiennyt, että te molemmat olette tulossa, olisin valmistellut edes powerpointesityk—"

"Voinko puhua Sherlockin kanssa?" John kysyy rauhallisesti. "Kahdestaan."

Stapleton vilkuilee heitä molempia, ennen kuin kerää muistiinpanonsa ja poistuu huoneesta. John sulkee oven hänen perässään.

"Olet täällä vain yhdestä syystä", John sanoo. "Äläkä edes yritä kieltää."

Sherlock laskee kätensä pöydälle ja katsoo Johnia. Hän hymyilee vaarallisesti. "Ja mikähän se syy on?"

"En salli sitä."

"Olen aikuinen", Sherlock sanoo ja nousee ylös. "Tohtori Patel on tutkimusryhmän vetäjä. Sinä et pysty tekemään päätöstä puolestani." Sherlock tuijottaa Johnia alaviistoon ja käyttää edukseen jokaisen tuuman pituudestaan, mutta Johnista hän näyttää vain typerältä kusipäältä, joka ansaitsee saada turpaan.

"Uskotko todella, että pystyt hallitsemaan sitä?" John kysyy. "Uskot, ettet päädy samaan ratkaisuun kuin se simpanssi? Uskot, että tavalliset säännöt eivät koske sinua, koska olet kaikkivoipa Sherlock Holmes?"

"Ymmärrätkö mitä juuri sanoit?" Sherlock huutaa. "Olet täynnä epäilystä, uskotko edes itse omia sanojasi?"

"Uskon", John vastaa.

"Etkä usko", Sherlock epää.

John vetää syvään henkeä. Sherlock pysyy kosketusetäisyyden ulkopuolella ja ottaa askeleen taemmas aina, kun John astuu lähemmäs.

"Tekisin mitä tahansa pelastaakseni sinut", Sherlock sanoo katse villinä. "Asioita, joita et voi kuvitellakaan. Tämä? Tämä on pientä."

"En ansaitse apuasi. Lontoo tarvitsee sinua", John sanoo, ja tällä kertaa selkä seinää vasten joutuu Sherlock, tällä kertaa Sherlockilla ei ole enää tilaa perääntyä.

"En välitä Lontoosta."

"Välitätkö minusta?" John kysyy.

"Annan sinulle syyn välittää", hän sanoo ja suutelee Sherlockia.

Sherlockin suu avautuu Johnin huulien alla, ja John kouristaa sormensa tummiin kiharoihin, painaa Sherlockin vasten seinää ja haluaa kipeästi liukua tämän sisään, sitoa heidät yhteen niin tiukasti, ettei Sherlock pysty tekemään typeriä päätöksiä, uhraamaan elämäänsä. John suutelee Sherlockia ja toivoo sillä kertovansa kaiken, mitä ei voi sanoa: _ei sinua, ei minun vuokseni_ alleviivattuna hiljaisella epätoivolla.

_____

John herää aamulla Sherlockin piirrellessä yhtälöitä hänen lapaluihinsa. Hän ei avaa silmiään, mutta tunnistaessaan _kosinin_ hän kysyy: "Napakoordinaatisto?"

Sherlockin sormi pysähtyy. John kierähtää ympäri ja avaa silmänsä. Aamuaurinko luo sädekehän Sherlockin hiuksiin.

John kurottaa suutelemaan Sherlockia ja sovittaa vartalon vartaloa vasten, liu'uttaa paljaan ihon paljaalle iholle. Sherlock sujauttaa sormensa Johnin hiuksiin ja hengittää hiljaa nenänsä kautta. Hän kallistaa päätään parempaan asentoon. He makaavat hetken yhdessä, Sherlock silittää peukalollaan pehmeää ihoa Johnin korvan takana.

"Okei", John supattaa vetäytyen vastahakoisesti kauemmas. "Haluatko kahvia?"

Sherlock vaikertaa ja kääntyy pois heittäen käsivartensa kasvojensa peitoksi.

"Otan tuon myöntävänä vastauksena."

Ja myöhemmin, kun Sherlock on pukeutunut ja mulkoilee Johnin ojentamaa mukia, John nauraa ja suutelee hänen suupieltään ennen kuin sanoo "hyvää huomenta", koska se on totta.

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Päivitys
> 
> _Kasvuseerumin kanssa tuli ongelmia, tarkemmin sanottuna yritämme edelleen löytää oikean annostuksen suhteutettuna painoon. Olet suurempi kuin simpanssi, emmekä tietenkään pysty kokeilemaan muilla ihmisillä, joten haluamme olla 100 % varmoja apinoiden tuloksista, ennen kuin päätämme mitään lopullista ihmisten annoksista.  
>  Clarinda_

_____

> Pelkään sitä päivää, jolloin minusta tulee liian tyhmä Sherlock Holmesille.

_____

"Kuolinaika?" Sherlock kysyy kaivellessaan uhrin taskuja.

John taivuttaa naisen käsivartta ja tajuaa, ettei hänellä ole aavistustakaan, mitä hän on tekemässä.

Sherlock kohottaa katseensa. "John?"

John tuijottaa takaisin. Paniikin täytyy näkyä hänen silmistään, sillä Sherlock nousee ylös ja kääntyy Lestraden puoleen. "Minulla on kaksi teoriaa."

_____

Clarinda lähettää Johnille tutkimusryhmän julkaisemat artikkelit, jotka kattavat viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana tehdyn tutkimustyön. John on ylpeä heistä, viimeiset kaksi _Naturen_ numeroa ovat olleet täynnä heidän julkaisujaan. Hän yrittää lukea _Uusi keino indusoida spesifistä aksonikasvua aikuisen aivokudoksessa_ , koska sen otsikko on vähiten pelottava. Hän selvittää abstraktin googlettamalla sanat, jotka on unohtanut, ja ymmärtää ehkä puolet johdannosta. Tuloksia hän ei kuitenkaan ymmärrä lainkaan ja antaa periksi, ennen kuin ennättää pohdintoihin.

John tajuaa olevansa säälittävä. Hän on ensimmäinen tekijä puolessa artikkeleista ja toinen tai kolmas lopuissa. Hän muistaa hämärästi istuneensa koneen ääressä ja kirjoittaneensa osan artikkeleiden ensimmäisistä versioista.

Hän ei poista sähköpostia, mutta ei kerro siitä Sherlockille.

Ilmeisesti kertomatta jättämisellä ei ole merkitystä, sillä Sherlock ostaa lehteä kaksi kappaletta. Toisen hän jättää keittiön pöydälle Johnia varten ja toisen hyllyttää antropologiakokoelmansa viereen. Hän ei viittaa niihin koskaan.

John tajuaa, että sen paremmin Sherlock ei tule tapahtunutta koskaan myöntämään.

_____

Yöllä Sherlock puree mustelman Johnin solisluuhun naidessaan häntä hitaasti. John puskee vastaan jokaisella työnnöllä ja kadottaa itsensä kuumaan hengitykseen kaulallaan, vetää Sherlockia lanteista aina vain syvemmälle.

_____

Kun Sherlock on ulkona ratkomassa rikoksia, John yrittää lukea. Kirjoissa on kuitenkin liian paljon sanoja, eikä hän jaksa keskittyä. Hän yrittää lukea vanhaa suosikkiaan Hemingwayta, joka kirjoittaa lyhyitä lauseita, mutta kirja on tylsä eivätkä hahmot tee juuri mitään. John ei tajua, miksi sen pitäisi viihdyttää. Hän turhautuu ja heittää kirjan seinään, mutta nostaa sen jälleen hyllyyn kaduttuaan tekoaan.

Televisio on helpompi, joten John viettää aikaa katsomalla ohjelmia. Hän aloittaa dokumenteista, koska osa hänestä haluaa vieläkin itsepäisesti todistaa hänen olevan _fiksu_ , mutta kyllästyy viidessä minuutissa haastateltavien käsittämättömään lärpätykseen.

Illalla John nauraa liian kovaa valmiiksi nauretulle komediasarjalle ja huomaa Sherlockin ilmeen ennen kuin tämä ehtii kääntyä pois. John lakkaa katsomasta televisiota silloin, kun Sherlock on paikalla.

_____

John soittaa Harrylle, koska ei kohta ehkä pysty puhumaan sisarensa kanssa. Harry kuulostaa ensin epäilevältä, mutta lämpenee oivaltaessaan, että voi nyt vuodattaa Johnille ongelmistaan Claran kanssa. Hän valittaa viiden minuutin ajan ginin hinnannousua lähiviinakaupassa ja utelee sitten, joko Sherlock on onnistunut silpomaan Johnin rikospaikoillaan.

Lopulta John sanoo "rakastan sinua", ja Harry vaikenee puoleksi minuutiksi.

"Et ole ihan mahdoton itsekään", Harry vastaa lopulta. "Minäkin rakastan sinua, John."

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Melkein!
> 
> _Sain juuri järjettömästi lisää rahoitusta projektiin, koska olemme onnistuneesti palauttaneet hiiren aivot aiempaan tilaan. Tämä on valtava edistysaskel! Yritämme kaikin voimin saada simpanssien annoskoon määritettyä, mutta kyllä tätä voi jo juhlistaa. Toivottavasti voit hyvin!  
>  Clarinda_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Re: Melkein!
> 
> _Hei Clarinda,_  
>  John ei tule enää vastaamaan sähköposteihin, mutta arvostamme edelleen tilannepäivityksiä. Välitän varmasti tiedon uusimmista saavutuksistasi. Odotamme molemmat innolla, että John voidaan parantaa lopullisesti.  
>  Terveisin,  
>  SH

_____

> Olen menettänyt jotain, mutta en tiedä mitä.

_____

Sunnuntaina John ja Sherlock menevät puistoon. Lehdet rahisevat Johnin jalkojen alla, ja hänestä on mukavaa astua isojen lehtikasojen päälle kuullakseen todella suuren rouskahduksen. He istuvat penkille, ja Sherlock päättelee asioita ohikulkevista ihmisistä. Eräällä naisella on suhde puutarhurinsa kanssa. Hölkkäävä mies on unohtanut hääpäivänsä.

Sherlock puhuu nopeasti. John ei ymmärrä aivan kaikkea, mutta hän kuuntelee mielellään Sherlockin ääntä. John istuu puistossa tyytyväisenä lopun iltapäivää, sillä Sherlock antaa heidän yhteen liitettyjen käsiensä levätä penkin päällä.

_____

> _Lähettäjä: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Edistystä?
> 
> _Hei Clarinda,  
>  kuinka pitkälle olette päässeet? Olen huolissani Johnin taantumisesta.  
>  SH_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Re: Edistystä?
> 
> _Hei Sherlock,  
>  kestää vielä ainakin kaksi tai kolme viikkoa. Miten John voi?  
>  Clarinda_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Re: Edistystä?
> 
> _Voidaanko operaatiota nopeuttaa mitenkään viikolla tai puolellatoista?  
>  SH_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Re: Edistystä?
> 
> _Pelkäänpä, että sellainen vaarantaa palautusprosessin tehokkuutta sekä turvallisuutta. Kyseessä ovat kuitenkin Johnin aivot.  
>  Clarinda_

_____

Sherlock näyttää surulliselta miltei joka päivä, eikä John tiedä miksi. Hän halaa usein Sherlockia ja sanoo "rakastan sinua", koska sellainen piristäisi ainakin häntä itseään. Sherlock ei kuitenkaan koskaan sano "rakastan sinua" takaisin, mikä puolestaan tekee Johnin surulliseksi. Mutta sitten he olisivat molemmat surullisia ja silloin yhdessä huoneessa olisi liikaa surua.

_____

> Sherlock on petynyt minuun.

_____

> _Lähettäjä: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Tiedustelu
> 
> _Löysittekö koskaan keinoa nopeuttaa infektion kulkua?  
>  SH_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Re: Tiedustelu
> 
> _John sanoikin että saatat kysyä siitä jonain päivänä. Lupasin hänelle pitää kannan turvassa — joten ei, Sherlock, infektion kulkua ei pysty nopeuttamaan.  
>  Clarinda_

_____

Eräänä päivänä Sherlock vie Johnin ruumishuoneelle, koska Molly kutsui hänet konsultaatioavuksi. John on iloinen nähdessään jälleen Bartsin. Hänestä on myös mukavaa nähdä Sarah, joka tervehtii häntä halauksen kera. Mutta Sarah myös kysyy häneltä kysymyksiä, joihin hän ei osaa vastata. Sherlock kuitenkin pelastaa hänet nopeasti.

"John on tänään vain väsynyt, migreeniä", Sherlock kertoo Sarahille. Hän ei kuitenkaan salli Johnin pidellä kättään, joten John yrittää tarttua Sherlockin ranteeseen. Sarah sanoo toivovansa, että John parantuisi pian. John hymyilee takaisin, kun Sarah hymyilee hänelle.

Sherlock haroo kädellään hiuksiaan ja tarttuu Johnin käteen heti, kun Sarah on poistunut. "Mennään kotiin", hän sanoo. John haluaa erittäin mielellään palata takaisin kotiin.

_____

Eräänä päivänä Sherlock palaa kotiin ja löytää Johnin sohvalta lukemasta sanomalehteä.

"Mitä puuhaat?" Sherlock kysyy.

"Luen", John vastaa ja kääntää sivua. Hän toivoo, että Sherlock olisi tyytyväinen, sillä fiksu-John luki myös sanomalehtiä.

Sherlock nykäisee lehden Johnin käsistä ja kääntää sen oikein päin, ennen kuin ojentaa sen takaisin. Hän istuutuu tuoliinsa ja laskee kasvonsa käsiinsä.

John työntää lehden syrjään ja menee Sherlockin luo. Tämän hartiat vavahtelevat eikä kasvoja näy käsien takaa. John halaa Sherlockia ja sanoo "rakastan sinua" yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.

_____

> _Lähettäjä: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Hoito
> 
> _Hei Sherlock,  
>  sairaala lupasi generaattorit lainaan ensi maanantaiksi. Löysimme Johnin vanhoja muistiinpanoja, jotka auttoivat hurjasti annoskoon määrittelyssä. Kalibroimme palautuskonetta ihmiselle loppuviikon ajan, joten olemme maanantaina valmiita Johnia varten. Tulkaa sunnuntaina.  
>  Clarinda_

_____

Sairaala haisee oudolle. Ihmiset kutsuvat häntä "tohtori Watsoniksi", ja John tuntee itsensä tärkeäksi. Jonkin ajan kuluttua hän kuitenkin haluaisi sanoa kaikille, ettei hän ole tarpeeksi viisas ollakseen tohtori.

Hän muistaa Clarindan ja hymyilee. Clarinda näyttää hänelle koneen, johon hänet laitetaan. Clarinda kertoo, että hän on ollut oikein urhea. Kun John kertoo, että Sherlock on auttanut häntä olemaan rohkea, Clarinda alkaa itkeä.

Sherlock kertoo, että he parantavat Johnin ja että hänestä tulee jälleen fiksu.

"Sattuuko se?" John kysyy.

"Ei", Sherlock vastaa ja tarttuu hänen käteensä.

"Minua pelottaa", John sanoo.

Sherlock nauraa ja suutelee Johnin kättä hoitajien nähden. "Niin minuakin."

_____

Johnin kasvoille laitetaan maski ja häntä kehotetaan laskemaan takaperin sadasta nollaan. Sherlock on Johnin kanssa, pitelee hänen kättään. Juuri ennen kuin John nukahtaa, hän uskoo kuulevansa Sherlockin sanovan "rakastan sinua".

_____

> _Onnitteluni. Toivon nopeaa parantumista. – MH_

_____

> _Lähettäjä: pripatel@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  Vastaanottaja: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Aihe: Vakituinen virka
> 
> _Tohtori Watson,_  
>  ymmärrän, että olet yhä toipumassa operaatiosta etkä ehkä etsi töitä vielä pitkään aikaan, mutta halusin siitä huolimatta tarjota pysyvää virkaa tutkimusryhmässäni. Autan myös mielelläni, jos haluat professorin viran mistä tahansa tiedekunnasta yliopistossamme. Kiitos tekemästäsi kovasta työstä. Toivon, että paranet pian.  
>  Terveisin,  
>  Priya Patel

_____

Avattuaan silmänsä John näkee Sherlockin nukkuvan puoliksi hänen sairaalapedillään. John räpyttelee sumun pois mielestään ja kurottaa silittämään Sherlockin hiuksia. Sherlock havahtuu ja nousee istumaan.

"Olet hereillä", Sherlock sanoo.

"Olen", John myöntää.

"Miltä tuntuu?"

John ojentaa kätensä ja soluttaa sormensa Sherlockin sormien lomaan. Hän hymyilee.

"Omalta itseltäni."


End file.
